battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wild Goose Chase
"Wild Goose Chase" is a BOTGD 2 oneshot written on July 13, 2019. Summary Full Text As soon as Malak gave them the information needed, Grey and Brandt immediately ran out of the prison and gathered some men. “I want an entire sweep of the village,” Grey began to explain to the soldiers gathered around her. “Rhenco gave me a small vial called the Red Card. It’s red liquid in a vial, and it’s very lethal. It can make the victim do unspeakable things, and it’s highly contagious if inhaled, drank, and touched. I spoke to someone who was with Rhenco, and he told me to look out for some signs.” She looked to Brandt before continuing. “There are chances that someone may unintentionally infected themselves,” Grey continued. “Look for reports of an extreme shift in behavior. There’s also a sickly sweet smell that comes with it, so be aware of that as well. Find anyone who’s been infected and come to me and Brandt at once. Do not engage with the victim or get close to them!” “Yes, Chief,” the soldiers shouted before spreading out through the village. The Chief sighed as she looked up at the sky silently praying that nobody has been infected by the Red Card. “Hey,” Brandt said placing a hand on her shoulder guiding her to the Great Hall, “this is not your fault.” “It feels like it is,” Grey replied as they walked. “I might’ve just let someone unintentionally infect the village.” “Grey, you couldn’t have known that this was going to happen,” Brandt said gently. “You had the vial in your hand. It was in our house. There was no way you could’ve known that someone was able to switch it.” Before Grey knew it, they were walking into the Great Hall and sitting down. Thankfully, no one was around, which meant that she and Brandt could talk more freely. “I’m the Chief, Brandt,” Grey said as she walked up to the wall of the Chiefs and their successors. “I’m supposed to protect the village.” “Yeah, you are the Chief,” Brandt said as he walked up to her from behind placing his hands on her shoulders, “but…you’re also human. You make mistakes.” She closed her eyes feeling her body relax under his touch. With those words…a certain King’s words flashed through her mind… “You’re human. You shall make mistakes, no mind how sage you try to be in your decisions. Sometimes your decisions will be wrong. Sometimes they can be costly. And some will be life-changing and irreversible.” '' ''“What’s important is that, when you err, you do what is right to correct for it, as much as is possible.” “I can be a bit of a hypocrite, attempting to justify my actions after they have taken harm. But I don’t believe you will fall into my mistake. You have a strong heart, and a very sincere one.” The Chief opened her eyes again as the memory faded away from her mind. She took a deep breath. “I know, I’m sorry,” she said placing a hand on her face. “Don’t apologize,” Brandt replied. “It shows just how much you care about our village, and it’s one of the million reasons I love you.” Grey looked up at her husband and smiled as she leaned back against him allowing him to embrace her. “And I’m going to do everything in my power to fix this,” she said smiling a little. “And you won’t do it alone,” Brandt replied before kissing her on the cheek. “We’ll fix it together, and maybe there won’t be anything to fix. We’ll just get the vial back, and no one will have been infected.” Grey sighed. “I hope you’re right,” she said embracing Brandt’s warmth. ____ A few hours passed before some soldiers rushed into the Great Hall. “What’s the report?” Grey asked the soldiers. “Chief…we’ve checked everyone and everything,” one of them said. “There’s…there’s no sign of the vial, and there are no victims…no sign of any Red Card activity.” Grey and Brandt widened their eyes, looked at each other, and then at the guards again. If there was no sign of the Red Card and they didn’t have the real one…where was it? And who had it?